Observando
by NathanWolf-3
Summary: Karamatsu tiene miedo, no solo por escuchar lo mismo cada día, no por las palabras hirientes dirigidas a su persona, sino por el simple hecho de ver algo que no debería estar ahí; aun cuando todos se lo dicen una y otra vez. Es lo que más lo mantiene alerta, aquello que le hace llorar cual niño y le intimida con tan solo un mirar, pero prefiere seguir la corriente.
**Ha pasado un largo tiempo, ¿no lo crees?**

Cualquiera que te mirara por escasos segundos diría con total honradez que eres un desastre, un manojo de nervios que no puede soportar más la pesadez del cuerpo, que, con tu mirada opaca mendigas por algo de descanso. Mientras que aquellos labios que siempre parecen sonreír, murmuran silenciosas suplicas de ayuda; cuyo único destino son flotar en el aire, sin ser escuchadas por nadie.

 **¿Acaso te has visto?**

Pareciera que solo quieres desvanecerte, extinguir tu existencia con la patética manía de hacerte ovillo en una esquina, ocultándote de todo lo que te rodea, mientras te lamentas internamente por no poder hacer frente a aquello que tanto te afecta. Quieres gritar, deseas con toda tu alma el poder hablarlo abiertamente sin temor de ser juzgado o recriminado, pero terminas haciendo lo mismo; llorar cual niño pequeño en una habitación vacía, despreocupado de que alguien llegue y te encuentre en tal estado, después de todo, cada uno de los integrantes de esta familia se había marchado, presumiendo que llegarían al anochecer.

 **¿No estas aliviado?**

Por supuesto que no, a pesar de verte en total libertad de desahogarte, temes por tu seguridad aún más que nunca. En momentos como estos, quieres ser egoísta, obligar a que alguno de tus hermanos se quede en casa, holgazaneando, leyendo o mirando televisión. No te importaría ser ignorado, con tan solo saber que se encuentra ahí contigo: no te haría sentir tan expuesto.

Ahora te sientes molesto contigo mismo, sabes que tu pensar es infantil, crees que lo mejor sería ignorarlo.

 **Sin embargo, ¿no fue eso lo que te trajo a esta situación en primer lugar?**

Podrás engañar a todos con tu actitud narcisista, quizás con aquella dolorosa confianza que tanto alardeas poseer, pero incluso tu sabes que eres débil, alguien inseguro y temeroso, cuyas expresiones van más allá del pánico por escuchar sonidos en el pasillo, más precisamente tras la puerta de la habitación. Estas seguro de que no es ninguno de tus padres, mucho menos tus hermanos; ellos no suelen sonar como si se arrastraran con pesar, rasgando sin consideración alguna el suelo.

 **¿Estas asustado?**

La puerta sigue cerrada, jamás la escuchaste abrirse y, aun así, sabes que ya no te encuentras solo. El ambiente se volvió pesado, tu respiración parece acelerarse con cada segundo que pasa, apretando con fuerza tu sudadera, mientras las lágrimas descienden por tus mejillas. Te niegas a girarte cuando tu nombre es soplado al aire con ternura, sabes que todo es una mentira, un engaño en el cual ya te has dejado arropar en otras ocasiones; las cuales te dejaron muy en claro las verdaderas intenciones de aquellos suaves tratos.

Has sentido su frio tacto antes, sin embargo, no te has acostumbrado. Tu piel siempre se eriza y tu cuerpo reacciona de manera inmediata apegándose mucho más a la pared, buscando con desespero atravesarla para dejar atrás todo lo que te atormenta.

 **¿Por qué temer de algo que no existe?**

Por unos momentos olvidas como respirar, sentir su irregular respiración chocando contra tu cuello te hace parar, el ser examinado por manos cubiertas de viscosidad es algo normal, estar mareado por el insoportable olor a hierro es natural. Sentir sus largos dedos y finas garras en tu mejilla te hace llorar, impotente de no poder siquiera evitar caer ante las gentiles caricias que se te otorgan.

El lugar se ha hecho más helado, no puedes verlo, pero si sentirlo, tiemblas sin control ante la suave risa que acapara tu audición y tu cuerpo es girado sin consideración, siendo apresado entre palabrerías cínicas.

 _En la soledad siempre surge el dolor_

 **¿Por qué las palabras que llueven las sientes tan vacías?**

Estas ansioso, muchos sentimientos revolotean en tu pecho, hace poco te resignaste y quedaste quieto, recibiendo sin pudor alguno caricias en el cabello, mientras se te acuna cual recién nacido con un cálido canto que solo te hace dudar de seguir ignorando tan buenas muestras de cariño.

 _Adiós, buenas noches, mi corazón se está hundiendo_

 _Si tan solo quisieras unirte a mí en el mar silencioso_

Siempre has pensado que la dulzura que desprende es un arma de doble filo.

Porque eres tentado a abrir los ojos y mirarle, tal vez para acompañarle, quizás para abrazarle en busca de protección, sin embargo, al cruzar miradas, te das cuenta del engaño, de cómo el lugar se va tiñendo de negro y de como aquel canto se torna malicioso.

 _Frágil y roto muñeco de ilusiones corrompidas y maltratos diarios, escondido en el armario, lleno de polvo, ocultando tras sus delicadas manos; magullado y lloroso rostro_

 _Temblando sin cesar, cierra sus crisálidas orbes, escuchando el rechazo de la sociedad_

\- Por favor, detente –Murmuras con un pequeño hilo de voz, dejando en claro tu temor por siquiera dirigirle la palabra, en cambio eres ignorado.

 _Hermoso y amado muñeco, no debes llorar, vamos, ven a jugar y a aplaudir; caminaremos sin cesar, ignorando esas falsas lágrimas y excusas baratas que nos mandan_

El canto sigue su curso, tus manos se mueven por instinto, tocando cuidadosamente la tela deteriorada que reposa en una de tus mejillas, limpiando cualquier rastro de lágrimas, dando un estrujamiento doloso a tu corazón. A pesar de todo, recuerdas nostálgicamente el pasado.

\- No eres real –Sueltas inconscientemente, llamando la atención del otro, quien por unos instantes parece meditarlo, aunque no detiene sus acciones, al contrario, parece hacerlo con más dedicación, ignorando con desdés ahora todo lo que salía de tus labios.

 _Atemorizado y pequeño muñeco, voltea llorando porque lo han encontrado, siendo golpeado por unos chicos malos, gritándole que es innecesario_

\- Basta, no eres real –Repites severamente, ganando otra risa.

 _Maltratado y triste muñeco, intentando despertar de un sueño infernal, mirando profunda oscuridad_

 _Sin poder llorar, camina y camina, sentándose en medio de la suciedad, fingiendo ver colores en sus manos pintadas de negro, jugando sin pestañear_

\- ¡He dicho que pares! –Te levantas bruscamente. - ¡No eres real, no quiero oírte, así que cállate!

El gruñido que se te suelta es feroz, una mescla entre odio y rivalidad. A pesar de tu anterior arrebato, la valentía se esfuma y te cohíbes ahí mismo, no parecías recordar con quien tratabas, la ira te había cegado y por ello habías enfurecido a quien no debías.

Verle encorvarse cual animal salvaje te alerta, las lágrimas vuelven, no comprendes porque todo salió mal, lloras con impotencia y retrocedes un poco, tomando lo que primero que encuentras, importándote poco lo que era y antes de verla reaccionar, se lo tiras.

El cristal se rompe, haciendo que haga eco por toda la casa, te das cuenta entonces: era el florero de mamá.

\- Karamatsu, ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

 _En este punto, tratas de disimular esa silenciosa personalidad_

 **¿Por qué no actuar como si nada?**

Les miras por el rabillo del ojo, sus expresiones varían, algunos muestran molestia y otros confusión, pero al final parecen estar de acuerdo al mirarte con reprimenda, esperando alguna excusa barata de tu parte. Intentas hablar, en serio lo haces, pero tu garganta está seca, te arden los ojos por las lágrimas que acumulas, realmente quieres explicarles, pero no puedes. No sabes que hacer, estas en blanco y solo te limitas a observar; los pequeños vidrios del suelo y los que se empiezan a adorar de carmín mientras posan alegremente en tus manos.

\- Mamá estará furiosa –Escuchas reír al menor, aquel chico adorable de quien siempre te dejas manipular. - Eres un idiota, mira que lanzar su florero favorito –Te recrimina, sonando tan feliz de tu futura desdicha.

No dices nada, solo mantienes la cabeza gacha, sentándote de nuevo, acariciando con una de tus manos el suelo, sintiendo como el vidrio se incrusta de manera profunda en la piel expuesta; intentando de manera vaga darte una idea de que no estas soñando, que aquellos en verdad eran tus hermanos y no alucinaciones. Escuchar el grito furioso del mayor te sobresalta, obligándote a incorporarte y girarte para mirarle. Nunca imaginaste ver el pánico en ellos al verte completamente, con sangre en ambas manos y la sudadera rasgada por el frente.

 **¿En verdad estas feliz?**

Inclinas un poco la cabeza, sonriendo inocentemente y ellos solo se ponen alerta; al parecer se han dado cuenta de tu fachada. Estas algo ofendido, siempre has sido bueno actuando, alardeando de que nada te puede derrumbar, ajeno de las desgracias que te causan los demás, intentando demostrar que eres fuerte, un muro impenetrable. Jamás habías fallado en demostrarles que te encontrabas bien. En realidad, estabas mejor que nunca, al menos eso era lo que intentabas plantearte.

\- Supongo que es verdad –Aclaras con monotonía. - ¿Pueden imaginarlo? Mamá estará muy enojada, quizás grite sin parar que no soy de ninguna utilidad –A pesar de no ser tu intención, sueltas una pequeña risa seca. Sosteniendo con mayor fuerza lo que tienes en mano, logrando que un líquido carmín resbale por la palma.

\- Ka-Karamatsu, suelta eso –Ahora el tercero daba un paso al frente, titubeante ante la amplia sonrisa que le otorgaste. - Hablo enserio, Karamatsu, suelta eso ahora mismo.

 _Quiero ver tus ojos abrirse de horror cuando esto pase_

\- … No –Susurras débilmente, ahora tu sonrisa temblaba, mientras dirigías por unos segundos la mirada al lugar en donde anteriormente estabas. – No quiero que ella también este molesta, porque entonces el castigo será peor –Divagas de forma apresurada, empezando a cortar con los vidrios tus brazos, ganando un jadeo de terror por parte de los demás. - Ella está molesta, ella está molesta… ¿¡Porque nadie más puede verla!? ¡Esto no es justo, ella siempre está ahí, mirándome y sonriéndome grotescamente! –Gritas colérico, apuñalando sin piedad alguna tu brazo, cortando sin piedad alguna tu vena. - ¡Siempre cantando esas malditas canciones, murmurándome cosas horribles y mofándose de mi miseria!

 **¿Por qué no podían comprenderlo?**

No era tu culpa, nada de lo que estaba pasando lo era, no hacías nada malo, simplemente querías descansar de todo, dejar de escucharla por un tiempo.

 _En un rincón del mundo, yace una voz y un corazón destrozado_

Tu cuerpo cede poco a poco, obligándote a caer de rodillas, al mismo tiempo que los demás te rodean, Choromatsu es el más consiente y te retira los vidrios de la mano, Osomatsu parece ser el más desesperado, intentando parar el sangrado, Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu te hablan entre llantos, pero no logras captar nada, no sabes diferenciar los sonidos, todo se vuelve borroso, con tonos negruzcos. Ríes ante ello, ah, sin importar cuanto te esfuerces en ello terminas derramando lágrimas, pidiendo entre gimoteos débiles que te perdonaran.

\- ¡Todomatsu, llama una ambulancia!

\- ¡No te atrevas a morirte Kusomatsu!

\- ¡Nii-san, nii-san! ¡No cierres los ojos!

El dolor es tan fuerte, quieres decirles que se siente horrible, pero piensas que sería aún más egoísta hacerlo, guardándotelo una vez más.

 **Si, fuiste tú de nuevo, otra vez te heriste a ti mismo.**

Ah, has terminado cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar lo que has estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo, supongo que ahora podrás descansar un poco.

 _Te conocí y me enamoré de ti, pero tú eres un mentiroso_

\- Hey, brothers... Sycamore no ha dejado de cantar…

 **No le hagas caso, quizás cuando despiertes, ambas nos habremos ido.**


End file.
